


Sarah and the Scrafty Gang

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hardcore, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Pokemon Evolution, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Sequel to No Body Can't Stop Them.Sarah awakes in the forest and gets help from three Scraggys. Surely following them into a deep dark cave wouldn't bring her any harm.AKA A Gang of Scraggys lead by a Scrafty find Sarah and think that it'd be nice to help her out. However she brought along a certain something in her bag that riles them up, so they fuck her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Scrafty, Original Female Character/Scraggy
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sarah and the Scrafty Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous user kyubeans who asked for Sarah and a Scrafty Gang. I didn't know if they meant the Scrafty Gang from Pokemon Reborn or just a gang of Scraftys, so I did a mix of the two!
> 
> Remember peeps, this is a work of fiction and consent is super important. 
> 
> Also, I'm on a roll! You peeps can comment any requests for some good ol'pokemon fucking gals.

Sarah awoke, green eyes suddenly opening, staring at what was covering her vision. From above her naked form two big eyes gazed back at her, studying her. She sat up in panic, afraid that this pokemon too would be aggressive. Startled by her unexpected movement, the pokemon jumped back, now not blocking her vision, allowing her to see her surroundings.

She had been moved from the top of the sticky rock to one near the stream a few feet away, a path of leaking cum highlighting the movement. Now, with her vision restored, she could see the pokemon that was standing above her, a Scraggy. Two others came towards her with water in their hands, offering it to her. While confused, she knew better than to disagree with the pokemon. They slowly walked up to her and tilted their hands towards her lips, cool water soothing her aching throat. Now more aware, she noticed that her body had been cleaned, skin now soft with a mildly sweet scent wafting off of her. 

The three pokemon stood a respectful distance away from her, the two that just got her water were obviously average size, but appeared small compared to the large Scraggy handing her her bag. She thankfully took it from it, immediately pulling out any spare clothes she still had inside. Only two outfits were left, as she never expected her travel through the forest to take as long as it has. She grabbed a black hoodie and asked the large Scraggy to rip the bottom part of her mostly ruined camo tights off, leaving her with a skin tight tiny pair of shorts, displaying every curve of her body. She knew that she was unlikely to leave the forest that day, so she didn’t put on any underclothes. Her hoodie moved as her boobs jiggled, free of constraints, the bottom hem low enough that it looked as if she wore nothing on her bottom.

With each movement, her body ached in complaint, though her stomach was finally flat, empty of what had been pumped in earlier. She wasn’t able to tell if this was just a later part of the same day or a new day, and at this point she didn’t care as long as she was able to leave the forest. Leaning down to the large, and obviously in charge Scraggy, to ask if it knew the direction to the exit of the forest. Its eyes looked over her for a moment too long before it turned around to talk to the other smaller Scraggys. With a bunch of low mumbles, the three made a decision as the lead Scraggy nodded at her, motioning for her to follow the trio.

They started to walk off without her, giving her the clear option to not head out with them. Sarah chose to hike through the forest with the Scraggys, as they had been nothing but kind to her so far. They four followed the stream upwards, the sound of the trees and water helping Sarah ignore the growing sense of unease as they turned to the right and traveled into the thicker part of the forest. Trusting the three Scraggys, she followed them as the sun beams got blocked out by the dense canopy of leaves, the noises of the water now a faint memory as various rustling hinted towards the presence of other living beings around the group. 

The three stopped ahead of her at the entrance of a cave, her anxiety flaring up at the dark opening. The tall Scraggy grabbed her hand and dragged her in, the two smaller ones stopping her from slipping away. The light of the entrance faded away, leaving her to the mercy of the pokemon who moved as if they could see in the dark. Finally, after some trips and tumbles over unseen obstacles, the narrow path led them to an underground room of sorts, glowing stones jutting out of the walls and ceiling, illuminating the cave. Sarah relaxed somewhat, more confident now that she could partly see where she was. 

The three pokemon didn’t let her go however, and pulled towards a throne-like structure in the far end of the area. Seeing a figure sitting there, she wondered if she just had to talk to the pokemon, or offer it something. As they got closer, she saw that it was a Scrafty on the throne, eyes glinting in the light. Once she was standing in front of it, the three Scraggys stepped away from her, forming a semi circle behind her. To her mild surprise the large Scraggy also stood away, despite being almost the same size as the Scrafty. It did rip her bag off her shoulder and throw it towards the Scrafty for inspection, when a sudden shatter of glass sound muffled from her bag. 

She knew what was in that glass jar, and immediately knew her fate. Her family, working at a Combee farm, had given her a large supply of sweet honey to aid her in her pokemon journey. She also knew that due to their farm producing specialty honey, that pokemon reacted in strange ways to the smell. And currently, the smell was filling up the cave. Sarah definitely did not have good luck. The Scrafty lifted its head to smell the air, tracing the smell back to her bag, and then to her. She saw the shed skin starting to tent up, which only confirmed her fears. She was trapped in a cave she didn’t know how to leave with a group of very horny pokemon. 

The Scrafty made a weird grunt noise, and the Scraggys pushed her down suddenly, hands and knees now pushed against the rough ground. Her loose hoodie did nothing to stop her boobs from swinging to and fro with the movement, skin tight shorts emphasizing her sizable butt. The two smaller Scraggys easily pulled off her hoodie as the large Scraggy held her hips in place. Once her boobs were freed, the Scraggys latched onto them, licking her nipples and fondling her breasts. The shed skin of the two Scraggys were tenting up, growing past being reasonable sizes to something more hefty. She could feel the Scraggy behind pull down her shorts slowly, almost teasingly, as his bulge nudged against her. She could feel the eyes of the Scrafty studying her form, his swelling bump in his skin pushing outwards. 

Now completely naked, she could hear the Scraggy behind her pull his cock out of his pouch, letting its heavy weight rest on her back. At the contact she shivered, the length of the cock shocking her. Her boobs were abandoned as the two smaller Scraggys revealed their own protruding cocks. Pre dripped from their tips as the two pulsing cocks smeared against her helpless form. The Scrafty watching her grunted another order at her, and the three flipped her over, her boobs fully facing the sky, back pushed against the floor. She could now see the two cocks near her face, and the impatient faces of the horny pokemon. 

The one Scraggy tilted his average sized cock to her lips, lining up the 8 twitching inches. While this was happening, the other, similarly sized Scraggy gripped her boobs and shoved his cock between them, not waiting at all and promptly roughly fuck them. However, what caught her attention the most was the larger than average Scraggy laying his length against her stomach, the cock’s weight freaking her out. She opened her mouth to tell them to stop, afraid of having the 14 inch cock shoved into her, but it only gave the Scraggy at her head the opportunity to push its cock into her mouth. It prodded at the entrance of her throat, slowly pushing more and more of its red member down her throat. More and more was fed into her, throat bulging slightly at the girth. As soon as she felt it hilt inside her, balls resting on her face, the eager Scraggy started a fast pace of ramming her throat. 

The large cock laying over her stomach slowly trailed down to rub its throbbing tip against her pussy lips, leaving a path of pre in its wake. Lightly pushing the head into her quivering sex, she groaned in complaint, unable to stop the trio. Grasping her hips tightly, the pokemon pushed against her entrance, inch by inch slipping inside. Her body shook from the thrusts of the pokemon fucking her boobs and throat, which caused her body to massage the cock being propelled into her. She could feel the sign of content from the pokemon, half of its member now encased in her moist, tight passage. The tapered head of the cock pushed against her cervix, and when not accepted pressed more insistently, forcing itself into her most forbidden parts. She tried to yelp at the sudden feeling, but all she accomplished was pleasuring the cock in her throat more, a large glob of pre splashing down her throat. 

The Scrafty watching their movements was lazily rubbing his half hard cock, already larger than the cocks of the smaller Scraggys. It hardened more and more, growing past the size of the cock currently pounding her pussy. Any pre that dripped from its tip fell onto Sarah’s body, covering it in the pokemon’s fluids. When she was able to look up at him, he would catch her eye and thrust his hips, silently telling her that this was just foreplay compared to what would come later. She shuddered at the thought of what would come later, and then she felt it.

The Scraggy joyfully rutting between her bouncing boobs stuttered his hips as his cock swelled and twitched moments before drenching her top half in his seed. Strings and strings of cum blasted out of his cock as he made sure to cover as much of her boobs as possible, marking her up. As his climax came to an end, the cock in her throat slammed down deep into her tight throat, her neck taunt over his swelling cock, pulsing as with his cock as he pumped cum directly into her. He ground his hips to get as much friction as he could, trying to fill her. The cock in her cunt continued to hammer into her, engorged head pushing against her stomach, creating a bulge that moved with his efforts. The two smaller Scraggys stepped away from her, resting their overwhelmed cocks into her hands, hips thrusting forward every few moments as they waited for their cocks to harden back up for round two. 

While the cock in her pussy never slowed down, the Scrafty jerking off at her misfortune came with his giant cock and stuck the tip into her mouth. He yanked and tugged it a few more times before he reached down and plugged her nose as he started to cum, forcing her to swallow his load or drown in it. Of course Sarah didn’t want to die here, even if the threat wasn’t true, and swallowed seemingly endless mouthfuls of the stuff, the bitter saltiness reminding her of a true dark chocolate. She could see the underside of his cock, see how the cum traveled from the base to the tip of the monstrous member, literally pumping it into her. Despite her best efforts, some cum slipped out from the side of her mouth, making the still climaxing pokemon push the tip of his cock in more to avoid any spillage. 

Finally, joining the others, the cock in her pussy gave a few large throbs, bulge in her stomach being pushed up as he rocked his hips against hers, seeking maximum pleasure. She could see how her stomach swelled as the two cocks unloaded into her, although it was not enough to hide the bump the tip of the cock in her pussy made. The cock in her mouth finally ended its stream of cum, pulling out with a loud _pop_. The Scrafty looked down at her with a look of superiority, knowing that she could do nothing against his powerful cock. The two Scraggys at her hands both frantically jerking ran over to her now free mouth, both forcefully thrusting their tapered tips as far into her mouth as they could, girth competing with each other. 

They both came at once, pumping more pokemon cum into her. She tried to swallow it, but far more was being unloaded into her than she could manage. Cum leaked out of her mouth and her nose, a growing puddle forming around her head as the two milked their cocks into her. With a few last tugs at their members, the two small Scraggys stepped back to admire their work, a few last strings of their seed joining the pile around her. The two were obviously exhausted and moved to sit out on the sides to watch. The cock in her pussy finally pulled out as the two larger pokemon angrily stared at each other, silently competing for her body. 

The Scraggy gave a loud huff, cock bobbing with the action, and stood back to let the Scrafty in charge to choose which hole he wanted to fuck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the fist sized head of the Scrafty's cock push tortuously against her tight asshole. He watched her reaction as he slowly pushed his moist cock against her hole, forcing her body to submit. His rigid cock bended slightly with his force until her body suddenly gave out, his cock sliding into her ass. He looked down at her in triumph as he pumped his over-sized cock further in. Inch by terrible inch, unforgivably drilling into her unbelievably tight ass. She wiggled at the pain, unable to move much due to the hands gripping her hips, forcing her further down on his cock. 

She looked down to see only half of his cock in her ass, over 8 heavy inches still twitching in anticipation. The large Scraggy gripped her boobs to fondle their jiggling mass, hard cock bouncing and squirting pre over her face. With each slam of his hips, more and more of the monstrous cock was forced into her, outline of its throbbing member visible. Finally, with a few more brutal rams of his hips, the cock finally hilted in her tight passage. The pokemon rocked in to snuggle into her until she looked him in the eye. At this he smirked at her and pulled his huge cock out of her until just the huge head was in, winking at her before stabbing his cock back in, the entirety of the length sheathing back inside. He continued to do this as the Scraggy's desperate cock dripped over her shaking body. 

The cock crammed itself in and out, sinking deep in and tugging itself out to repeat. The grunts and groans of the pokemon signaled how much it enjoyed fucking her, cock twitching and throbbing as it thrusted into her. The slaps of his huge balls hitting her echoed around the cave, as did the moist slorps of the cock driving into her, huge globs of pre moistening her hole. His thrusts started to get more erratic and forceful as he neared climax. Plunging down deep into her crammed ass, his hips gave a few last jerks of pleasure as his cock exploded into her. His pulsating girth stopped any cum from escaping as it pumped more and more into her, stomach now bulging at his admissions. Gallons of seed pumped out of the beastly cock in her ass, the salty taste tingling the back of her throat. The Scraggy cock above her body shot out a few large strings of pre at the sight, until finally the cock in her ass neared the end of its climax. Pulling out his still hard length, globs of cum dripping out when it twitched, the Scrafty looked smugly at his work. 

The Scraggy growled at the Scrafty in annoyance, the only one of the gang that hadn’t gone for two rounds. The Scrafty mere motioned him over with a look of annoyance, motioning him to fuck her ass. The Scraggy glared at the Scrafty but did as he said, her ass not as tight as it could be due to the brutal fucking it was just forced to endure. Once the Scraggy had it’s cock deep inside her ass, the Scrafty smirked as he flipped her over, forcing the Scraggy to lay on his back. The Scrafty proceed to walk over to line his throbbing cock up with her pussy, the Scraggy unable to properly fuck her as she laid ontop of him. 

Ramming his cock in, forcing through her cervix without a care, the Scrafty groaned in delight, setting a harsh pace. Grinding into her ass to get as much friction as possible, the Scraggy jerked his hips up in a desperate attempt to actually fuck her. For him, she was serving as just a cock warmer, nothing more than a wet hole to wrap around his weeping cock. Loud slaps reverberated around the cave as the Scrafty’s large balls hit her skin, his girthy cock plunging in and out of her quickly.

Without warning, again the two Scraggys came up to her to cum over her helpless form, faces screwed up in pleasure as they unloaded for a third time over her jiggling boobs, bloated stomach, and finally into her agape mouth. One cock lodged deep in her ass and another pounding her sore pussy, Sarah felt completely overwhelmed. The pair of cumming cocks moved to her mouth, filling it up with the last of their seed. She was forced to swallow the salty load as the cock in her pussy sped up, thrusts more erratic and pleasure seeking than before. As the two small Scraggys headed over to a corner of the cave and promptly passed out. 

Ramming harshly into her pussy, the Scrafty leaned his weight onto her, sinking his cock impossible deeper into her as it twitched in delight. Pulling her towards him, his cock erupted, filling her with his virile seed quickly. More and more strings rocketed into her from his pulsing cock, his moans of delight ringing in her ears. She watched as her stomach swelled away from the bump made from the cocks inside her, inching larger and larger as the pokemon filled her to the brim. Jerking his hips forward, the Scrafty, still cumming inside her, started back up, cock throbbing with each thrust of his hips. 

He jack-hammered his cock into her, still squirting his seed into her overstuffed body. The Scraggy underneath her was trying to get more friction in her ass, grinding in deep, rocking his hips. Yet, despite the feeling the cock in her pussy through her walls, he couldn’t get enough pleasure to unload inside her. And this frustrated the pokemon. Desperately trying to get just that last bit of friction, he rammed whatever part of his cock he could into her, just on the verge of cumming. The Scrafty above, pistoning in her pussy was getting ready to fill her up with another load, cock throbbing in anticipation. Harder and harder he slammed into her, until he finally hilted his huge cock deep inside her womb, cervix milking the tip of his cock as he climaxed.

He shoved his hips down, pushing deeper and deeper into her small sore body. This stopped the Scraggy under her from being able to move, halting him from cumming himself. The Scrafty pumped her full, gallons joining the multiple loads already inside her. Practically laying on her, the Scrafty grinded his cock into her, lightly humping her to get all his load inside her. His cock was too wide to let any of his giant loads to escape her, his load finally ending with some big full member throbs of his cock, ones that she could feel move her insides. He tugged out his cock, slamming the softening rod in her aching pussy to get the last of his cum out of his balls. 

Immediately when the Scrafty slipped his shrinking cock out, the large Scraggy under her flipped her over, ramming his swollen leaking dick brutally in her, her boobs swinging with his power. Getting close to cumming, the pokemon’s entire body began to glow, lighting up the cave so much Sarah had to close her eyes. The hands gripping her hips grew, as did the power behind the thrusts. Before Sarah had the chance to fully process what was happening, the Scraggy harshly fucking her ass evolved into a Scrafty as his cock pumped his gigantic load inside her. As he was still growing and cumming, the pokemon lifted her up so her arms and legs were in the air, the large Scraggy evolving into a ridiculously huge Scrafty. 

As the light was fading, what she thought was his load making the bump in her stomach larger was actually his cock, growing longer and thicker as he fucked his seed deep inside her. Not pausing for a moment to enjoy his climax, the pokemon kept pounding into her, cock growing thicker and girthier, heavier and even more beastly. It easily was bigger than the other Scrafty's cock, making his seem tiny in comparison. He held her legs in the air with her arms, her ass flush to his hips, hammering his monstrous tool into her helpless body. As Sarah saw it slide in and out, she knew that if it hadn’t grown when inside her, she would have never been able to fit something that size into her. 

It was as thick as her thighs, as long as her arm, and it was still swelling. Her stomach rippled with each throb of the growing cock, boobs shaking from his slamming hips. His giant swollen balls slapped her with each thrust up, bruising her when they hit. She could feel his low growls of pleasure as his cock gave one last pulse of growth, hilting his monstrous member, rocking his hips and pulling her body towards himself. With one final shuddering jerk of his hips and a long moan, his cock exploded inside her, a river of cum entering her stomach, bloating it up. Larger and larger she grew as he just kept on cumming, filling her up to the extreme. The giant throbbing of the cock moves her own body, barely more than a fleshlight to the pokemon abusing her tight ass. The pokemon’s flood of cum came to an end, the newly evolved pokemon raring to go for yet another round

Instead of pulling out like she expected though, the pokemon took out only half of his cock, just enough so there was some room for cum to gush out of her pussy. He pushed down on where her womb would be, pushing more and more of the other Scrafty’s seed out of her. As the largest and most intimidating Scrafty in the gang, he was now the leader. And to display his leadership he was going to pump Sarah absolutely full with his cum. 

Once there was enough cum out of her womb, or the Scrafty’s patience wore out, Sarah thought, it tugged its huge cock out of her ass to immediately slam it into her pussy. The giant girth of the cock stopped most cum from leaking out of her ass. Her cervix had no chance against the evolved cock, opening up and accepting the intruder. The Scrafty let go of her legs to grab her arms, her body now held up in the air by his grip on her hands and his giant beastly cock. With each brutal thrust forward, her entire body swung with it, the outline of the cock still visible through her cum filled stomach. Pounding deep into her, the other Scrafty watched her get decimated, wearing both a look of horror and arousal on his face as he watched his successor.

Letting go of her arms, the Scrafty fucking her gripped her hips, her entire body now being held up in the air by the giant cock impaling her. The Scrafty let out a low groan at the sight, hilted cock bobbing up and down in extreme arousal, her body moving with it. He paused for a moment to feel her stomach, cock twitching with the knowledge that he had stuffed the female full of his seed. Pulling out and forcing himself back into her too small body, he started his brutal pace anew, cock swollen and near climax.

After a few more harsh slams and slaps of his balls on her thighs, he buried himself into her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her chest up and her body further down on his cock. This way, she realized, he could watch how her stomach grew with his pumping cock, his seed settling deep into her. The growing pressure couldn’t fight against the incredible load being forced into her. Larger and larger her stomach grew as he filled her womb up with his exploding river of cum. Minutes passed as the Scrafty’s pleasure filled panting echoed around her, cock finally jerking out the last of his load. 

Now looking like she was pregnant with triplets, she could barely feel her limbs. And as her world was starting to fade to black, she felt the cock inside her start back up. Forced out of the grasp of unconsciousness, the pokemon’s oversensitive cock fucked into her for a few minutes, mostly just grinding his hips against hers, alternating between short fast thrusts and rocking her deep on his cock. Soon she felt the Scrafty shudder in delight as he came yet again, just as strong as the previous time. Flooding her already overwhelmed body with even more of his potent seed, she squirmed in pain as the pressure was too much. 

The pokemon, whether noticing her distress or wanting a change, quickly pulled his cock free and hilted it directly into her ass, stray massive strings of cum covering her body easily. Setting her down on the ground with her ass in the air, the pokemon leaned all his weight into her through his hips, cock slipping so deep inside her that she could feel his balls try to push in too. She choked on the salty taste in her mouth, the growing pressure in her stomach was too strong. With the monstrous load of the Scrafty, and the girth of his cock not allowing any cum to escape from either bottom holes, cum was forced up her throat and out her mouth. Gushing out and all over the ground in front of her, the Scrafty’s huge load finally started to end. 

The last few strings of cum, while giant compared to any other pokemon, was nothing compared to the gallons of cum currently inside her. The Scrafty noticed some of his load leaking out of her mouth, slapping his hips against hers to milk his cock further and covering up her mouth, stopping it from escaping. His eyes rolled to the back of his throat as each small thrust of his hips drew more and more cum from his balls. Her stomach, after a moment of not growing, gave a sudden lurch as it swelled more, Sarah now looking pregnant with quadruplets. 

Finally, with Sarah feeling like she’d faint with the lack of air, the pokemon stood up with Sarah impaled on his cock, and moved to sit down on the throne. Sarah was forced to sit on his cock, and once they were settled he finally let go of her mouth. Due to the change of position and the gravity pulling it down, very little cum escaped from her mouth. The new leader of the gang ground his massive cock into her as the two Scraggys and the previous leader Scrafty stood in front of him, bowing down to prove their loyalty to the powerful pokemon. His monster cock stirred up the cum in her as it shot the last of his seed deep inside her. Her stomach barely grew with the addition, but she could feel the breath the Scrafty let out on the back of her neck as his cock throbbed in delight. 

Sarah passed out, impaled on a giant cock, stomach stuffed full of feral pokemon cum. She knew that she was just a toy, a cum dumpster to this powerful Scrafty gang leader in the darker and more dangerous parts of the forest. It was a forest that she now knew was full of (cocks) and surprises, and she was woefully unprepared.


End file.
